This is Most Certainly a Bad Idea
by imoosedup
Summary: Sam has always liked Gabriel. He's funny as hell once you get past the whole juvenile act. Sam just isn't sure what to make of the guy sometimes. This is the Semi-sorta-kinda-not-really sequel to Blind Man's Bluff, you don't have to read it to enjoy this, but I do suggest it if you want all the details.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had no idea how this had happened. He had just planned on helping Gabriel go through some things and donate them. Now he was sitting on the newly cleaned off couch watching Doctor Who. How had this _happened?_

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway to Gabriel's apartment, stock still in horror.

"Oh, my god…."

It was terrifying. The living room was filled to the brim with clutter. A hockey stick was set against the TV, the couch was buried under what Sam hoped was clean clothing. Boxes were everywhere, some empty and some full. From what Sam could see, the kitchen wasn't much better. Dishes filled the sink, and Chinese takeout cartons sat on the counter. It was disgusting.

Gabriel nodded as he looked at the space he had occupied for the last two years.

"Yeah I know it's a bit of a mess, I haven't finished unpacking yet."

Sam goggled at Gabriel's words. He had to be joking. There was no way that Gabriel had been living here that long and still hadn't unpacked.

Gabriel noticed Sam staring at him. "What? I get distracted easily."

Gabriel proved that he did indeed get distracted easily. Every third item he packed away he would pick something up and start playing with it.

He held a nun chucker up and showed it to Sam.

"See? It actually chucks toy nuns at you! Isn't that just the most hilarious thing you've ever seen?" He held it up so Sam could see the fearful looks painted on the nuns faces.

"I don't know whether to be afraid of you, or to be afraid for you." Sam took the nun chucker and tossed it in the 'donate' box. He kept Gabriel from fishing it out as they worked. He and Gabriel had been working together on Ellen's coffee for almost one year; although they only really started hanging out though when their brothers started dating. That was when they found that they shared common ground; they both had idiot brothers who need more help than they're willing to admit.

Sam liked Gabriel, he was funny and snarky. Even if the pranks he pulled sometimes crossed the line. He still hadn't forgotten the time pictures of clowns had been taped all over his apartment. Dean hadn't known why Sam had freaked out when he had seen it for the first time.

Other than the rare mental scaring, Sam really liked Gabriel. He just wasn't sure whether Gabriel liked him all that much.

Gabriel shoved clothes off of the couch.

"Oh, my god! My couch is blue!" He stared in awe at the dusty blue colored fabric.

"You didn't know that?"

"Two years Sammy boy, two years since I saw my couch for the first and last time."

"Dude, spring cleaning; have you even heard of it?" Sam squinted over at where Gabriel was kneeling.

"I think I had a dream about it once, this sexy maid was going at-''

"I really don't need or want you to finish that sentence."

Gabriel leered at Sam, waggling his eyebrows he said "What, Dean doesn't tell you about his encounters with Cassie?"

"Does Cas tell you?" Sam shot back. Gabriel shuddered and muttered a quick "Point taken," before getting back to packing things away.

Gabriel chucked a miniature TARDIS at Sam, hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ow! Gabe what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam rubbed the spot where it had hit him.

"I'm lonely and don't know how to express my feelings," Gabriel dead panned.

Sam picked up the small plastic toy. He hit the switch on the bottom, causing it to light up.

"I didn't know you like Doctor Who." He looked up at Gabriel, a grin across his face. "Who's your favorite one?"

"Eight," Gabriel said right away.

"Really? He only had one movie, it wasn't even that good."

"Sweet cheeks, if there's one thing I love, it is cheesy movies. Preferably ones filled with bad effects," Gabriel explained with a grin.

"I couldn't even get through it all, I thought it was ridiculous." Sam was organizing a pile of books when he heard Gabriel's soft gasp.

Gabriel flung himself at Sam, his hands resting on Sam's crossed legs and his face a scant inch away. Sam felt a blush rise in his cheeks as his eyes widened in shock.

"You judged it before you even finished IT?!" He yelled the last word, unable to believe that Sam would do such a thing.

"I thought the plot was stupid, the writing wasn't much better either." _Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips. _Was the running thought in Sam's head.

"That's the point! It's stupid but that's what makes it better!" Gabriel didn't move back, he stayed where he was, hands digging into Sam's thighs.

Sam gulped; this was not how he had thought the night would go. He hadn't exactly pictured the chaotic apartment in his plans either though. He had just thought that they would pack a few things away and call it a day. This however, was slightly more enjoyable.

"That's it," Gabriel said, standing up and moving towards the TV set up against the wall. "We are watching it, here and now, no buts."

"Does this mean I have to get rid of mine?" Sam joked. Sam's mind was reeling, what had started out as a favor to a friend was now turning into a movie night. This night was getting better as it progressed.

"Samwise, the day you get rid of that perky little butt of yours is the day Dean does the Macarena in a bikini," Gabriel said as he ran his hands over his DVD collection.

"That image is now burned into my retinas now, thanks for that."

"Oh you know me, always happy to help out a friend."

Gabriel slipped the DVD into the player, the blue glow of the TV switched to an FBI warning. Gabriel bounced onto the couch next to Sam.

"I'm warning you right now, if you do not love it our friendship is over, I will refuse to acknowledge you in the presence of friends and family." Gabriel skipped through the commercials, heading straight to the menu.

"Are you going to bite your thumb at me?" Sam smiled.

"I will bite my thumb, but not at you sir." Gabriel beamed at him. He pressed play and settled down to watch the movie.

They watched in silence, whenever Sam had tried to speak Gabriel had shushed him. Sam had stopped trying a certain point. He watched the movie, and to his surprise he found that he liked it. Paul Mcgann was good as the Doctor, funny and slightly ridiculous. Just as the Doctor should be.

The credits ran, Gabriel paused it and looked at Sam.

"So, what did we learn today?" He asked in a teacher voice.

"We learned that all Doctor Who is good Doctor Who." Sam said in a sing song voice.

"That was not the lesson; god knows that all Who is not good Who. Have you even seen some of the episode lately?" Gabriel shook his head in disgust. "The lesson here is that I am always right."

"Do I need to remind you about the cinnamon bun incident?"

Gabriel glared at Sam. "We swore never to mention that again."

"No, you said we would never speak of it again, I said no such thing." Gabriel got off the couch, mumbling about semantics as he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel returned to the couch and handed Sam a beer. They sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Do you have any of the Monty Python movies?" Sam asked him, Gabriel's face lit up at the question.

"Oh Sammy, do I ever! I hope you realize the can of worms you just opened." He got up from his seat and pulled out another movie, it was Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"You understand that once I put this in you're going to have to stay here and watch all of it, quoting all the good parts, right?" He asked Sam gravely.

"I have read and accept the terms of the agreement."

"Good, let's start this sucker!"

Sam fell asleep halfway through the movie, his head leaning on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel finished the movie before he got up, pulling Sam with him.

"C'mon big boy, it's time for beddy bye." Sam yawned and tried to open his eyes all the way. Gabriel led him down the short hallway towards his room. Sam flopped down on the bed right away, not waiting for Gabriel to pull the blankets back.

"You think there's room for one more?" He heard Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and moved over, turning his back on Gabriel. He snuggled into the soft comforter, sighing softly when he got comfortable.

Gabriel laid down fully clothed next to him. Gabriel had grabbed an extra pillow off of the floor and tucked it under his head. They fell asleep quickly, not bothering with goodnights.

* * *

A/N

So, I finished the first chapter of the semi-sorta-not-really a sequel.

I'm not sure how good it is, but it's at least acceptable to publish. I have the next few chapters thought out, so you won't have to wait to long for them. Hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm when Sam woke up, warm and it was kind hard for him to breathe. Sam opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. It wasn't the same cracked plaster that was above his bed. Sam stared at it for a second when he heard a soft snore.

Well shit.

He wasn't alone.

Gabriel was lying on his stomach, his torso running across Sam. Sam himself was lying on his back with each limb stretching toward a corner of the bed. They were both still fully dressed, so Sam guessed he was thankful for that. He remembered crawling into Gabriel's bed, and Gabriel climbing in after him, and that was it. They hadn't even touched each other before they had fallen asleep.

It was starting to get really uncomfortable with Gabriel lying on top of him; Sam was starting to have some real problems breathing. He shifted under Gabriel, trying to move without waking him. Gabriel moved his arms, wrapping them around Sam's chest while murmuring "Five more minutes, 'kay?" Sam stilled.

He was still tired, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Sam tucked his hands under his head, closing his eyes he decided to ignore Gabriel, who was muttering in his sleep. It something about the Dalai Lama and a cheese grater, Sam decided he really didn't want to know.

A rooster was crowing. Sam wasn't on a farm, so why was a rooster crowing?

"Shit…" Gabriel's tired voice said. Sam opened his eyes; Gabriel was leaning on his elbow, which was placed in the middle of Sam's chest. He reached across Sam to his nightstand, shutting the phone alarm off.

"Uh, morning." Was that all he could say? After a night of platonic cuddling, the best he could do was _morning? _Dean would kick his ass. In fact, he should let Dean kick his ass. It would serve him right for being a complete idiot.

"Hey there chicky-babe, you sleep well?" Gabriel covered a yawn with his hand.

"Well, if a certain someone hadn't decided to use me as a pillow I would have slept better."

"But you're so soft and you smell all manly," Gabriel teased. Sam pushed Gabriel off of him and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing the long strands off his forehead.

"Gabe, you're not exactly the lightest person in the world."

"Sam, I don't know if Dean taught you this, but words hurt." Gabriel pulled a long face, staring up at Sam through the fringe of his sleep mussed hair.

"Dean did teach me that, who do you think taught me all my greatest insults?" Sam smiled at him.

"We gotta do something about you Sam," Gabriel reached over and mussed Sam's hair. "You're insults lack imagination."

"They do not!" Sam grumped.

"Yes they do, now are you going to get out of my bed, or do you want to have some fun in it?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Sam blushed and pushed Gabriel away as he stood.

Gabriel sighed, "You never go for the fun option."

"Shut up, Gabe."

"The day I shut up is the day Cassie willingly visits our father."

Gabriel didn't have any food in his apartment, that is, he didn't have any food that was edible, or meant to be eaten as breakfast food. So they headed towards Ellen's, in the hopes that there was real breakfast food there.

"Jerky is perfectly fine to be eaten in the morning." Gabriel threw his hands up as they walked to the coffee shop they worked at.

"No it isn't. How are you and Cas even related?" Sam glared down at the shorter man.

"Anna asks the same thing every Christmas when she opens the present I give her."

The bell tinkled above them as they went in. Jo was already behind the counter getting the bakery display set up.

"Jo, you are a sight for sore eyes." Gabriel winked at her.

"Gabe, if you want anything you're going to have to pay for it," Jo said as she brandished her tongs at him.

Gabriel fished Sam's wallet from Sam's back pocket, ignoring the yelp that the action caused Sam to make.

"Do you take credit?" He asked as Sam grabbed the wallet back.

"Nice try Gabe, but it has to be your own money." Jo went back to putting doughnuts in the display case.

"It was worth a shot," he said with a shrug. Sam glared at him as he fished a few dollars out and bought three doughnuts from Jo. He shoved two of them at Gabriel.

"You are getting the coffee."

They sat at a corner table, with Jo shooting glares at them every now and then. She didn't want to be the one to clean up after Gabriel, neither did Sam, but he figured it would only be fair that he do it since he was the one who had brought him in.

Gabriel slid a latte across the table for Sam; he had gotten a hot chocolate for himself. It was piled high with whipped cream.

"Dude, how have you not gotten diabetes by now?" Sam sipped at his latte, surprise flashed across his face as he realized it was what he usually got.

"Good deeds and ritual sacrifice, isn't that how everyone stays healthy?" Gabriel took some whipped cream onto his finger, his sucked at it as he stared at Sam.

"No, normal people stay healthy by doing healthy things." Sam ignored the grimace Gabriel shot at him.

"Being normal is for boring people, it's a lot more fun being me. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, how about no," Sam said.

"Since you're so against being me, how about going on a date with me instead?" Gabriel leaned forward on the table.

Sam looked at him in surprise. Did Gabriel honestly just ask him out? He was still looking at Sam, waiting for his answer. Sam decided that it probably wasn't his ears playing tricks on him.

"Wait, what? Is this a joke?" He sat back in his chair, leaning farther away as Gabriel leaned forward.

"Nope, much as it might surprise you, I don't joke when it comes to asking people out. It tends to get drinks thrown in my face." Gabriel grinned. "So, what do you say? Dinner, romance, long walks along the beach, I'm willing to go the whole nine yards if that's what it takes."

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It hurt his cheeks as he just smiled at Gabriel in silence.

"Your silence isn't a yes, Samba, I'm not a mind reader. So is it a yes? Or are you going to trample my heart as well as my pride?" Gabriel smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sam leaned forward, his elbows on the table and his hands around his cup. "Id' like that a lot."

Gabriel bounced out of his seat, doughnut in one hand and hot chocolate in the other. "Oh good, because otherwise I'd have looked like an idiot, and if there's one thing I hate, it's looking like that."

"But Gabe, you always look like one," Sam joked.

"Lies, all slanderous lies," Gabriel sniffed.

"Remember Halloween last year? Because I have pictures if you don't." Sam hid his smile behind his cup.

"Never speak of that again and I'll get you a cookie," bargained Gabriel.

"No way! I want to show them to everyone you know!" Sam laughed at Gabriel's pained expression.

"So, this Saturday, you wanna meet me at my place, around six?" Gabriel asked. "I know a place with great salad."

"I thought you said there would be a moonlit walk along the beach?"

"That's second date fodder. We can't skip steps." Gabriel's eyes glinted with humor.

"Hmm, I don't know, I had my heart set on that beach," Sam teased.

"Oh for god's sake, just say yes already," Gabriel whined.

"Saturday is fine, that place had better have the world's best salad to make up for your manners."

"Sammy, I have the world's best manners, it's not my fault you can't tell." Gabriel placed his doughnut in his mouth, he bowed grandly towards Sam. "Now, good sir, I must take my leave. I have urgent matters to attend to," He said as he stood.

Sam laughed quietly at him, shaking his head. Gabriel had had a flair for the dramatic ever since they had known each other, and it had only gotten worse once Gabriel had found out that Sam found it funny instead of annoying.

Gabriel waved goodbye as he left, Sam waved just a second too late as he turned away. Jo sat down in the recently vacated seat, the expression on her face told Sam that he wouldn't be leaving until she had answers.

Jo tugged at the end of her long braid. "All right lover boy, spill. What did he say?" She crossed her arms and waited for his answer. Sam thought quietly for a moment, weighing how much he should tell her, how much of what he said would get back to Dean. The odds were high that Dean would hear everything said here, Dean and Jo had been friends for years, since childhood.

"We talked about whether or not beef jerky is a breakfast food. He's for it, I'm against." Sam wasn't taking any chances of Dean knowing just yet.

"You're an idiot, it's a breakfast food," Jo said. "I know that's not all he said, I'm not stupid. You had that look on your face, the stupid one you get when someone is asking you out." She gestured at his face. "It's still there by the way."

Sam made his face go blank. "I don't make a face when people ask me out!"

"Yes you do, it's sorta sweet actually. It's like the sun parted and showed a valley full of unicorns puking rainbows." Jo grabbed his latte and took a sip. Sam scowled at her, "It is not sweet, and I don't make that face."

"Yes Sam, you actually do. Now are you going to eat your doughnut or can I have it?"

Sam pushed the pastry over to her. He could let her have it this once. After all, he had a date.

* * *

A/N

So, I changed the rating. There is to be poorly written sexy times between Gabriel and Sam. It's a horrible idea on my part, which means of course it should go in this fic. I don't know what I was thinking before hand... Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a matter of time until Dean found out. In hindsight, it was a bit stupid of Sam to think that he could keep it from him for longer than a few hours, Sam really should have known better. He should have sworn Jo to secrecy; he should have bribed Gabriel with chocolate to keep him silent.

It was too late though. Sam had gone over to Dean and Castiel's place for pizza and a movie when he was cornered by Dean.

"When were you going to tell me you had the hots for Gabe?" Dean asked from his seat on the couch. He had his arm slung over Castiel's shoulders, a plate of pizza on his lap. Castiel looked up at where Sam was standing in the doorway.

"Sam, do you have the 'hots' for my brother?" Castiel asked him curiously.

"What? Who told you that?" Sam balked at their questions. He was definitely going to kill Jo, and Gabriel. He would kill them both. Sam was pretty sure he knew a place he could hide the bodies.

Dean had shared Sam's apartment for five years until Castiel moved in next door. He started spending almost every night over there, without actually moving in. Sam and Gabriel had forced his hand by moving him in to Castiel's place without either Castiel or Dean knowing. Sam was still waiting for the revenge Dean had to be planning for that.

Dean and Castiel had been living together for three months, Sam had never been more thankful that he had the room facing the streets. He did not want to even think about what he might hear if they shared a wall.

Sam sat down on the floor and grabbed at piece of pizza in the box on the coffee table. Castiel swatted his hands away.

"No pizza until we get details. Now spill it Winchester." Castiel sat back, settling into Dean's arms. Dean smiled at Castiel's words.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Dean said, placing a kiss on Castiel's forehead. Castiel blushed, picking at his pizza he avoided Sam's eyes, but he let his hand rest on Dean's.

"If you guys weren't so happy I'd probably throw something at you." Sam tried to reach for the pizza again, only to have Castiel swat his hand away again.

"Dude, it's just pizza," Sam sighed. "I refuse to speak without pizza in my hands."

"I guess we're both going to be disappointed then." Castiel had to be bluffing. There was no way he would let Sam go hungry. Castiel and Sam stared at each other before Sam gave up with a sigh.

"Fine, he asked me out, we're going somewhere on Saturday." He reached for pizza, and this time Castiel let him grab a slice.

"You won't get anything to drink until you give us more information," threatened Dean.

"Oh come on, I told you everything there was to tell!" Sam protested. Honestly, you would think that Dean would have learned to trust what Sam said.

"I'll accept that answer for now, but be warned, I am going to get the rest of it out of you one way or another," Dean threatened.

"Like you could catch me," Sam grumbled. Dean tilted his head towards Castiel, an unvoiced question. Castiel murmured into his ear "Twelve o'clock and you're cleaning up anything he drops."

Dean nodded before throwing a pillow at Sam's head, it missed by inches.

"Your aim is off," Sam said around a bite of pizza.

"For a blind man my aim is amazing," Dean retorted. Dean had been blind since soon after his twelfth birthday. Sam was often amazed sometimes about how well he got around. But then again, it was Dean. What couldn't his older brother do?

They turned their attention to the movie then, leaving the topic of Sam and Gabriel far behind them as they laughed at the TV screen. Sam tried not to notice when Castiel and Dean got a little too cuddly on the couch.

Sam spent the days until Saturday working in the coffee shop; he had a couple shifts with Gabriel. They spent the entire time busy with customers so they couldn't really talk. Jo kept shooting knowing looks at them. Sam tried to ignore her as much as possible. Ellen wouldn't like it all that much if he killed her only daughter.

Saturday came as most Saturdays do, slowly for everyone involved. Sam swore to Dean that time was moving slower on purpose. Dean just told him he was stupid and to shut up about it already.

Sam woke up that day to Gabriel standing over his bed. Gabriel grabbed the lamp out of Sam's hands as he tried to throw it at him.

"Whoa there bucko, don't do anything you might regret," He said as he placed the lamp back on the bedside table.

"Gabriel, please tell me you have a good reason why you're here at 6 am." Sam lay back on his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

"It's time for our date, now get dressed honey, you need to get cute." Gabriel dragged at Sam's arm, pulling him into a sitting position.

"6 am Gabe… Why are you doing this to me?" Sam whined.

"Because I planned an awesome date," Gabriel pushed Sam down the hall. Sam stumbled and leaned against the wall. "And it takes time for you to get your hair all pretty, now get in the shower before I make you get in." Gabriel pointed into the bathroom, a fierce expression on his face.

"Is that a promise?" Sam leered. Gabriel laughed as he pushed Sam into the shower. Sam shook his head as he shut the door behind him.

He showered quickly, when he stepped out only to realize that he hadn't brought any clothes in with him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to the hall. Gabriel was outside his door with a bundle of clothing in his hand, one hand raised to knock. Gabriel looked Sam up and down, eyes lingering over his broad chest.

"Now Sammy, if I had known you were hiding that I would have asked you out sooner," Gabriel smirked.

Sam grabbed the clothes out of Gabriel's hands and slammed the door shut, his face burned red as he heard Gabriel laughing through the door. Sam leaned against the door, listening to Gabriel walk away, still chuckling as he went.

He slipped the clothes on and went into the kitchen. Gabriel had coffee made and a box of muffins ready for him. Blueberry, Sam's favorite.

"You're eating those in the car," Gabriel pointed at the muffins. "We have a long way to drive."

"Promise me we are not leaving the country." Sam sipped his coffee, it was pretty good. Gabriel didn't often make the coffee at Ellen's, he claimed he didn't know how to work the machine. Sam was starting to think that it was a blatant lie.

"You know I can't promise that sweet cheeks. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Gabriel walked out of the apartment before him, leaving Sam to lock it up.

Gabriel drove an old car, rusty but trusty he always said. Sam tried not to wince whenever the engine turned over. Sam thought the thing should have been put out of its misery years ago, but Gabriel never listened to him.

Two hours later they stood in a parking lot, Sam stared at the entrance to the wooded area before him.

Crazy Larry's Paintball Park said the paint splattered sign. Sam's mouth dropped open a little. Gabriel's smile widened.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sam asked quietly.

"Why yes it is princess," Gabriel moved around to the back of his car. He opened the trunk and started pulling out equipment. "Today you are going to war, against me. If you lose I will tell Dean and he will laugh. If I lose you take me to dinner. Sound fair?" Gabriel handed Sam a helmet and a gun.

"Sounds fair," Sam smiled. His dad had taught him how to hunt, he was confident in his skills to beat Gabriel. He and Gabriel put the paintball guns together, making sure that they were in working order.

"I don't know if Cassie told you this," Gabriel said as he checked his gun over one last time. "But our dad sent us to military school." He shot three times at the sign. He hit the C in crazy all three times. Sam stood there, not to sure that his victory was so secure now.

"Let's get to it!" Gabriel said excitedly.

* * *

A/N

Four hours, four hours of sleep. I remember sleep, do you? It's nice isn't it. I wish there was more of it...

Anyways, Halloween was awesome, full of candy and traumatizing events.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are made of 100% awesome sauce, if you bottled it you would be rich, RICH I tell you!

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it Gabe, stop aiming for the same spot!" Sam yelled from behind some bushes. He took aim, ready to get Gabriel within his sights. He had lost sight of Gabriel as soon as he had ducked behind a thicket of bushes; the guy was squirrely and hard to get a bead on. Sam had already been shot many times, blue paint splatted all over chest guard. He and Gabriel had made the rule that the game wasn't over until somebody got a head shot, and it was looking like it had been a terrible idea for Sam. Gabriel had gotten Sam in the arm, one of the many places not covered by padding. He was wearing a few extra layers to make up for it, but it still hurt like _hell._

They had been out here for hours, shooting off paintballs at one another. There weren't many people there; apparently it really wasn't the season for it. Gabriel's shooting was far better than Sam's was. Sam was out of practice, not having hunted with his dad in years. Sam counted himself lucky in being able to get Gabriel a couple of times though, his orange paint splattering across the sweatshirt under Gabriel's chest guard.

Gabriel stuck his head above a line of bushes to Sam's right. "If you weren't such an easy target maybe I wouldn't aim for the same spot!" he yelled at Sam's hiding spot.

Sam pulled the trigger just before Gabriel ducked down. Bright orange paint splattered the right side of Gabriel's helmet, it would look like blood if it was red.

Sam stood, arms raised above his head. "Hell yeah! Who's a better shot now?" he crowed at Gabriel.

Two shots hit him in the chest. "God dammit Gabriel! That fucking hurt! I don't have to buy dinner now, you forfeit it!" Sam rubbed at his chest; he could feel welts forming on his skin. Chest guard or no, it hurt to get hit by the paintballs.

"My finger slipped," Gabriel said primly. He held the gun pointing straight up, towards the sky. If his finger slipped now a bird would get a nasty surprise.

"Ass-hat, if your finger slipped than Cas is a stripper in Vegas." Sam took his helmet off, he didn't think that Gabriel would shoot him now.

"I'll have to tell Dean about Cas' show, I don't think he wants his boyfriend dancing for other men," Gabriel said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you actually know where we are?" he looked around; they had gone far from the entrance to the forest. They could still hear the yells of the other people still in the park, but they were faint. Gabriel looked around, his helmet exaggerating the movement. 

"I don't know where we are, but I know what we are," he said brightly.

"And what would that be?"

"Screwed. We, my good friend, are royally screwed." Sam could hear the smile in his voice. "Get your helmet back on Sam, I wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty face if a stray bullet got you." Sam laughed as he put it on. It was going to be a long walk back to the parking lot, and that would be after the long walk back to anywhere they recognized.

"Did I forget to mention that this was a bad idea?" he asked Gabriel, the helmet muffling his voice.

"Now that you mention it, no you haven't. And you're still paying for dinner, I lost fair and square. That means you pay up." Sam pushed Gabriel, making him stumble along the dirt path.

"It does not, you broke the rules of conduct. No shooting after someone wins. You forfeit the prize of losing." They argued in that fashion all the way back to the main area. They had to skirt the sides of it so they could avoid the battle going on between the few patrons.

They left the place covered in more paint than when they had walked in. A few purple bullets had gotten Sam, while a bright yellow had found Gabriel. Gabriel stuffed the paint covered helmets and chest guards into a plastic trash bag. Sam and Gabriel's sweatshirts went in as well. Sam pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, looking at the spot Gabriel had shot at all those times. It was bright red, Sam knew that a god awful bruise was going to form there, and it was only a matter of time before it showed up.

"Fuck you Gabe, that was just evil aiming for the same place," Same glared over at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at his arm, wincing at the sight.

"Ouch, how many times did I get you there?" He moved around the car, he took Sam's arm in his hands. Holding it just so that the light caught the soon-to-be bruise, Sam's breathe caught in his throat as Gabriel's fingers touched his arm. No matter how gentle he was, it still hurt to have someone touch it.

"I think it was four times, you aimed for five but the last one got my shoulder."

"Poor baby, you want a kiss to make it better?" Without waiting for Sam's answer, Gabriel ducked his head and gently kissed the spot on Sam's arm. Sam stilled, his breathing hitched.

If the world had ended right then, Sam wouldn't have noticed. It was different from when Gabriel had held his arm, it had hurt. It had stung and he'd wanted to take Gabriel's fingers off it. Gabriel's lips though… It was different. His lips were soft and just on the side of dry, gentle as they pressed against Sam's skin. And then, he pulled away. A grin spreading across his face as Gabriel took in Sam's shocked expression.

"Better now?" he asked quietly.

"Y-you missed," Sam stuttered out. Gabriel cocked his head to the side, his lips turning from a smile to pursing as he worked out Sam's words.

"What do you mean I missed?" he asked, eyes squinting up at Sam.

"I mean," Sam gripped Gabriel's chin gently, tilting it up as he crept forward, taking up the space in front of Gabriel. "You missed." Sam kissed Gabriel then, shutting his eyes when he heard the "MMMMPPPHH" sound Gabriel made. Gabriel tasted like chocolate and white cake frosting, the kind you bought from the store, loaded with sugar and artificial flavors, two things that Sam loved. Their kiss was warm and slow, working its magic far better than the short kiss to Sam's arm. Gabriel nipped at Sam's lip, making the taller man groan. Gabriel's lips felt different against Sam's lips, not at all like they had felt on his arm.

On his arm they had felt stiff, unmoving against his skin. Here and now though, Gabriel melded his lips, moving in tandem with Sam as they stood against his car. Sam flicked his tongue out and Gabriel lurched forward, stealing the breath from Sam.

Sam pulled back, resting his forehead against Gabriel's, "We better get back. Cas might send out a search party for you." Gabriel chuckled.

"I doubt it, did I ever tell you about the time I went on a camping trip without telling anyone?" Sam shook his head, Sam pulled away letting Gabriel walk around the car and get in. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat before Gabriel continued. "I went all alone, in the great wilds of Indiana, I didn't even tell my friends. Anyways, by the time the weekend was over and I got back, the only person who asked where I had gone was Anna, apparently I was supposed to help her clean the attic. My leaving meant that she had to do it herself." Gabriel pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading back to the city they had left hours earlier.

Gabriel drove with one hand, the other was clasped tightly around Sam's, resting in the empty space between the seats. A smile played at the edges of his lips as cars zoomed past them.

"Do I really have to pay for dinner?" he asked with a glance at Sam.

"Yup, a forfeit is a forfeit, no matter how good a kisser you are." Sam turned from the window he had been staring out of, a smile on his face. "And, as the asker of the date, rules go that you should pay for my meal."

"Wake up and smell the equality Sam, it's the twenty-first century. People can pay for their own meals," Gabriel joked.

"Yes, but it won't make you look like a gentleman."

"Screw being a gentleman, I want money in my bank, food in my belly and a boy in my bed." Sam burst out laughing, taking his hand out of Gabriel's to wrap around his stomach as he leaned forward.

"Oh my god, you're already planning on taking me to your bed aren't you?" he said around fits of laughter.

"Taking you? No, dragging you in and tying you up? Well, there's always a plan for that." Gabriel took his eyes off the road to waggle his eyebrows at Sam. Sam guffawed, loud and long at Gabriel's face.

"Oh my god, you can't be serious, please tell me you aren't serious." Gabriel stayed silent for a moment, hearing the unasked question in Sam's sentence.

"Do you want to go on the second date next week? Or would you like it to happen sooner?" he asked Sam seriously. Sam smiled at him; this day was getting better all the time.

"Sooner if you don't mind, we can have it at your place. I'll even bring pizza."

* * *

A/N

First off, I'd like to say I have never gone paintballing (is that even what you call it?) But my brother has, and he has shown me some of the bruises you can get from those suckers. My advise is this, don't go paintballing (seriously, what is it even called?) without the correct gear, those suckers hurt like the dickens.

Second, oh my lordy guys, you are the nicest and just all around the best.

Third and finally, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, it was a fairly fun to write :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

**Warning, poorly written sexy times in chapter.**

Okay, you've been warned, and I'm putting it at the top to make sure you see it. This took forever to write, I skipped the new episode of Supernatural to write this. (Don't worry, it's recorded so it's not like I'm really skipping it) The Internet Overlords have not been kind, I've been done writing this for over an hour now and I couldn't post it because of lack of internet, but it seems they are feeling merciful.

Enjoy the chapter, and I am so very sorry for the sexy times, so very, very, sorry.

* * *

_"I don't want to go,"_ _the Doctor said as he burst into golden beams, his face changing on the TV screen as he screamed._

Sam sniffled. He hated watching the End of Time, because it always made him look like an idiot when the Doctor regenerated. Gabriel was busy laughing at the TV screen as the newly regenerated Doctor named off appendages that he still had.

They were technically on their ninth date. They were still were unclear whether or not a shared lunch break was a date. Gabriel said yes because they had made out at the end of it, Sam said no, because well, it didn't have a very 'date' like vibe.

They were in Gabriel's apartment; it was much cleaner than it had been when Sam had first visited it. Gabriel had gotten rid of most of the boxes, more things sat on the shelves. Gabriel seemed to have taken Sam's shock from the first visit as a personal challenge to clean the place. Sam had glanced into the kitchen when he had first gotten there; there had been no dishes in the sink. He didn't care about Gabriel's reasoning as long as he had a clean place to sit.

_"Geronimooooo," said the gangly man on screen._

"Are you crying?" Gabriel's shocked voice cut in on Sam's reverie. Gabriel paused the DVD and stared at Sam in horror.

"No, I, I just… You need to dust, like a lot. My allergies are killing me," Sam said as he wiped at his eyes. Damn, his fingers came away wet, this was embarrassing. He really hated watching End of Time.

"Dude, you are totally crying!" Gabriel pointed an accusing finger at Sam, a look of glee taking over his face.

"Shut up," Sam threw a pillow at Gabriel. "The only reason you're not is because you like Matt Smith," he said bitterly.

"Damn right, he's a great Doctor, you just have to give him a chance," Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "I know something that'll cheer you right up." Sam perked up at the tone in Gabriel used, that tone always meant good things for Sam, really good things. Usually the kind of things he would remember for hours, if not days, after they happened.

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked, trying to keep the grin from his face. Gabriel scooted closer, putting an arm on the back on the couch; his face was a mere inch before Sam's when he spoke.

"Wanna have super happy make out time?" he asked. Sam raised an eyebrow at the title. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gabriel's.

Sam had learned that no matter what, Gabriel always tasted like white cake frosting, he could have walked out of the bathroom after just brushing his teeth and he would taste like all of Sam's birthday cakes. Sam loved it. He wanted that taste to last on his lips forever, he wanted to take it in and just revel in it. The only way he had been able to the taste for any amount of time was to spend a lot of time kissing Gabriel, which he was totally okay with.

Sam leaned forward, pushing Gabriel down on his back. Sam straddled him, putting his leg between Gabriel's thighs. Hands drifted across his back, one landed on Sam's ass and squeezed. Sam pulled back, the TV screen lighting up one side of Gabriel's face. Gabriel smirked up at him, his hand staying where it was on Sam's ass, Gabriel's other hand stayed loose on Sam's back. Sam grinned at Gabriel, and then he scooted down, much to Gabriel's surprise.

It was like a flip had been switched in Sam's brain. Like the fuse that had been lit in his brain the day when they had finished paintballing had finally burnt down, and it had scrambled his brain.

Sam's hands scrambled at Gabriel's zipper, growling when it wouldn't come undone right away. He pulled Gabriel's pants down, leaving them pooled around his knees. He could see Gabriel's erection tenting his boxers. Huh, who knew they made Captain Hook boxers, certainly not Sam.

Gabriel groaned as Sam took him out of his boxers, Sam licked his lips, and glancing up at Gabriel, took him into his mouth.

Gabriel prayed to any deity listening, thanking them for the miracle that was Sam Winchester's tongue. It lapped at him in long strokes, running along the line of him. Sam sucked as he held Gabriel down on the couch with his hands.

"Fuck, Sam, god bless that mouth of yours," Gabriel choked out. Sam answered by pulling off Gabriel, moving to the line of his hip and sucking a mark there.

Gabriel's hands wound their way through Sam's hair, pulling at the strands when he clenched them. Sam moved back up on Gabriel, eliciting a whimper from Gabriel when he realized that Sam was moving away and up. Sam's hands roamed Gabriel's chest, rumpling the fabric of his shirt. Sam kissed Gabriel like it was the only thing worth doing, he kissed him like he was a man dying of thirst.

He jacked Gabriel off in slow strokes, kissing all the while. Gabriel came with a cry, coming all over Sam's fist. He lay on his back, panting, with Sam still on top of him. Sam kissed the underside of his jaw, feeling Gabriel's pulse slow down as he did so.

Gabriel's hands moved once he got his breath back, they unfastened Sam's belt and unzipping his pants before his hand slipped inside to feel the hardness. While Sam had been slow and meticulous, Gabriel was no such thing. He was rushed, moving in quick strokes as Sam moaned into his mouth. Sam came almost silently, just a quiet gasp of breath into Gabriel's panting mouth.

They lay there on the couch, with Sam lying on top of them, unwilling to move just yet.

Sam was the first to move, he could feel the come drying on his shirt. He grimaced at the feel of it; he sat up, Gabriel following him.

"That was," he began.

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. Gabriel kissed Sam, and pulled Sam to his feet. Gabriel found the remote and shut the TV off, putting the room in almost darkness, the only light coming from the kitchen light.

Sam stumbled as they made their way to Gabriel's bathroom, it was small and clean. Sam thought it was the only place Gabriel kept spotless, but he didn't mention it in case Gabriel decided to prove Sam wrong.

Gabriel started the shower. He undressed quickly and stepped into the running water. Sam followed him quickly, stripping off the last sock just as he stepped inside. Gabriel pushed Sam's hair back, wet from the warm spray.

"You need a haircut Sammy." That made Sam laugh, out of all the things he could have said, at least seventy-five of them being innuendos, Gabriel went with telling Sam he needed a haircut.

"Dean says the same thing." Gabriel glared up at Sam.

"No mentioning brothers while we are naked and wet. It is too icky."

"Agreed, never again will brothers be mentioned." Sam nodded.

They kissed lazily in the shower, not rushing as they cleaned themselves. They finally had to leave when the hot water began to run out. Gabriel lent Sam a pair of pajama pants, he didn't hand him a shirt however.

"I've spent far too without seeing you shirtless, give me a chance to ogle now would ya," he had said when Sam held his hand out for a shirt. Gabriel slipped a pair of pants on and climbed into his bed.

Gabriel loved this bed, king sized and comfy as hell, he had down comforters and more pillows than he actually needed. He had on more than one occasion made a fort from them. He associated many good memories with this bed, but there was nothing quite like having Sam slip under the covers and scoot closer to him.

Sam's arms wound around Gabriel's chest, Sam rubbed his nose along Gabriel's hairline. Gabriel sighed contentedly, this was the life. A guy could get used to falling asleep with a moose of a guy holding him. He snuggled closer against Sam's chest, feeling Sam's heart beat against the hands trapped there.

"Hey Gabe, you still awake?" Gabriel grunted. He had been on the verge of sleep when Sam's voice had called him back. "I still think Matt Smith isn't that great a Doctor." Gabriel didn't have to open his eyes to see Sam smiling. He could hear it in the way Sam had said 'Doctor.' Gabriel kicked at Sam's legs.

"That just proves that you have bad taste," he said with a yawn.

"Yeah yeah, go back to sleep." Gabriel felt the ghost of lips against his forehead.

"Hey, Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gabe, what is it?"

"Can we do this again sometime? It was kinda awesome." Gabriel felt Sam chuckle.

"I'd be pretty pissed if we didn't do it again, since I thought it was more than kinda awesome." Gabriel grinned against Sam's chest.

"Good, I think so too."

They fell asleep entwined in each other, it was so different from the first night Sam had spent in Gabriel's bed, it was so much better. Sam held onto Gabriel as he slept, with his chin resting on Gabriel's head, and Gabriel curled up against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah Blake liked tall men. She liked tall men with hazel eyes and wide, bright smiles. She liked them with hair that was slightly too long, and with shoulders that seemed impossibly broad. Well, she at least liked them on the guy behind the counter at her favorite coffee shop.

She had only recently started going to Ellen's when she first met Sam. He had smiled at her as he passed the coffee over the counter, and ever since that moment she was a goner for him. Sarah found herself buying more coffee there than she actually needed or wanted, she wasn't that big of a caffeine junkie, but she wanted an excuse to drop by Ellen's on her way to and from work.

She would lean across the counter as he made her coffee, no sugar and a lot of that artificial creamer. She could only go there on Mondays and Wednesdays, Sam would be working with some guy with a mullet, he always seemed busy with a computer when Sarah walked in. She didn't ask what the mullet guy was doing, and he seemed to appreciate not having to deal with customers.

Sam would talk to her as he got her order made, stuff about his brother and his brother's boyfriend. Silly things, get to know you things. They would talk about movies they liked, movies they didn't like. It was all very casual, and then she asked him on a date.

It wasn't an actual date, more a hangout sort of thing. Just two friends going to the movies, Sam had seemed pretty excited to go, at least Sarah thought he had been. Sam didn't act like it was a date, Sarah had thought that she had been pretty clear about what it was.

At the end of the 'not date' Sarah had walked him home, since his place was closer than hers. They had stood outside his apartment building for five minutes, just talking, before Sarah screwed up the courage to kiss him.

Sam almost immediately pulled back, a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he asked Sarah.

Sarah tried to keep the hurt from coating her voice. "Uh, usually at the end of dates there is a kiss." Oh god, she thought, did he really not know? Did I just screw this up?

"Sarah, I didn't think this was a date." Sam told her as kindly as possible. "If I had thought it was I wouldn't have said yes. I have a boyfriend already." Sarah stepped farther back from Sam, she could feel the blush rushing over her cheeks. She had screwed up, and badly.

She had thought him being nice was a subtle way of flirting, she had wanted him to be flirting with her, so that's what she saw. She had deluded herself into this.

"I-I am so sorry," she turned to leave.

"Wait," Sam grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that it happened this way, but I really do like you as a friend." Sam pulled out his puppy dog eyes, making Sarah feel even worse, if that was possible.

"Sam, I'm having a really bad night right now, could you please just let me go?" Sam did, and Sarah rushed off.

She jogged away, just wanting to leave the embarrassing situation behind her. She bumped into a man heading her way.

"I am so sorry," she said. She stopped to make sure he was okay.

"It's fine, nothing you did anyway," said the man with light brown hair and almost golden eyes.

He kept walking away, Sarah crossed the street and walked home, while she tried not to think about what an idiot she had just been.

Sam went upstairs and into his apartment, he called Gabriel as he walked in his apartment, but Gabriel wasn't answering. Sam shrugged it off and assumed that he was asleep, and Sam would be too in a moment.

Sam shrugged out of his clothes and slipped into his soft cotton pajamas. The blankets were cold as he crawled under them. He would talk to Gabriel in the morning; he would tell Gabriel how he accidentally went on a date, and how he had been kissed. Sam planned on bringing cupcakes to apologize for the kiss.

In the morning when Sam woke, he got up and looked at his phone. No text messages from Gabriel, usually by now Gabriel would have sent Sam at least two. They usually started the day by yelling at each other to get out of bed, and beg the other to drop by with coffee. It was a routine that Sam had grown used to; he even enjoyed the joke fights with Gabriel. They usually led to something memorable happening in the bedroom.

Sam found it odd that Gabriel hadn't texted him yet, but he shrugged it off. Maybe Gabriel had needed to get in to work early, maybe he had just not wanted to text him that morning. It was fine, Sam wasn't going to be the needy boyfriend.

Okay, maybe just one phone call.

No answer.

Sam went to work. He had a short shift today, only four hours in the morning. He had the same shift as Gabriel, he would see him then.

Only he didn't. Jo was there unlocking the door when Sam showed up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't mean for it to come out that blunt, but he really had been looking forward to working with Gabriel.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Winchester," Jo said as she pushed the door open.

"Sorry, I just thought that I was working with Gabe today," Sam explained.

"You were, he called me last night to ask me if I would switch with him." Jo walked in, turning the lights on as she went.

"Did he say why?" Sam wondered if Gabriel was sick, maybe he would bring him soup or something when Sam's shift was over. Jo started setting the coffee machine up as Sam turned the chairs over and set them on the ground.

"No, he just asked me to switch, told me he'd make it up to me eventually." The coffee machine hissed as Jo coaxed it into life.

Sam nodded to himself as he wiped down the tables. If Gabriel hadn't called or texted Sam by the time his shift was over he was heading over there to see what Gabriel was up to.

Sam slipped the apron over his head; he hung it up on one of the many hooks in the backroom. Ash had come in to take his place behind the counter, or at least sit at an empty table and work his computer. Sam didn't know what Ash did all day at the computer, and he didn't really want to know. Sam had learned long ago, that when it came to Ash, it was best not to ask any questions.

Sam checked his phone, no texts or missed calls, time to follow through and just see what the hell was going on.

Sam walked the distance to Gabriel's apartment, he didn't have a car to drive but the walk wasn't that bad, he could make good time if he hurried a bit.

Sam stood outside Gabriel's door. It was in the hall, and Sam couldn't hear anything coming through Gabriel's door. There was usually something to hear from it, music or the TV, and one memorable time, Gabriel swearing at the refrigerator. Gabriel had trouble with it being so cold that the milk would have ice crystals, or too warm. Sam had yet to convince him to get a new one.

Sam knocked on the door; he really hoped Gabriel was home right now otherwise he would look like an idiot. He'd feel like one too.

He could hear movement behind the door, a scuffling sound, like Gabriel had been lying on the floor with a stack of books next to him. Sam smiled at the thought.

The door opened to Gabriel's tired face, his hair was in disarray and his clothing rumpled. He opened the door just enough so that Sam could see him, but not enough so that Sam could walk through.

"What do you want, Sam?" Gabriel sounded tired, and angry. Sam didn't understand the angry part, he hadn't done anything yet.

"Well, I was wondering if you were okay, you skipped work and weren't answering my calls. Can I come in?" Sam moved forward just a little, expecting to be let inside right away, but Gabriel held his ground. Not moving back to let Sam through.

"No Sam, you can't come in," Gabriel ran a hand over his eyes. "I don't think we should do this anymore," he said the last part quietly. Sam had to listen hard to even catch the words. They punched a hole through his gut.

"W-what? Gabe, what are you talking about?" Sam took a step back. Gabriel's gaze hardened as he stared up at Sam.

"I'm talking about not wanting to be with someone who has their foot out the door. I'm talking about letting this shit go," Gabriel sighed, he sagged against the door, letting it hold him up as he said the words that tore at Sam.

"It's over. Please, just go." With that he shut the door, leaving Sam out in the hall.

Sam stepped back from the door, his mouth still open to ask the questions that roared in his head. Most of them started with 'why' a lot of them ended in 'please.'

Sam turned his back on Gabriel's door, not looking back at it as he walked to the staircase.

Gabriel leaned against the closed door as he waited to hear Sam's footsteps. Finally, he could hear him walk away. Gabriel slid to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs, he rested his head against the tops of his knees.

He stayed sitting there for a long time.

* * *

A/N

So I finally did it! Drama, sweet glorious drama! I feel it oozing through my finger tips!  
Okay, that was kinda gross, let's not talk about oozing anymore...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a lot easier to write than the last one! And so much fun too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up when Dean sat on his legs. Dean didn't usually sit on things, he had sat on one to many legos as a kid and ever since he made sure his seat was clear of anything before he actually sat on it. So Sam knew he was doing this on purpose.

Sam kicked Dean off of him, Dean just slid off them and stayed on the bed.

"You going to tell me what's going on between you and Gabe?" He asked once Sam had settled back down.

"I wasn't planning to," Sam grumbled into his pillow. He wanted to stay in his bed for the rest of eternity. Judging by the way Dean wasn't leaving he knew he would be forced out of bed soon.

"Between you and Cas I'm not getting anything here. I need a little help. Tell me what happened." Dean patted the spot next to him, Sam sighed but sat up. Crossing his legs and resting his hands in the space there.

"Gabriel broke up with me," he said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock, now tell me the details." Dean bumped his shoulder against Sam's. Sam bumped him back, pushing him a little bit harder than he had been.

"Is there any way I can get out of doing that?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm like a dog with a bone, now get talking before I let Cas in here to let you have it."

"Is Cas mad at me?"

"He's not happy with you, but I think murder is off the table for now." A small smile flit across Sam's face before it fell again.

"I don't know what happened, I was just going over there to see what the hell was going on, he had been avoiding me and I didn't know why." Dean waved his hand a little, prompting Sam to continue. "I hadn't seen him since I accidentally went on a date with someone," he said it in a rush, he could hear Dean's brain go into judgment mode.

"You did what?" Dean's voice went an octave higher than it usually was.

"I thought it was just a friendly hangout, with this girl I was friends with," Sam explained.

"Are you telling me she didn't know you were gay?" Dean asked.

"She apparently had never seen me around Gabe, she ended up kissing me at the end of the night. I felt horrible about it, I was going to apologize to Gabe, but he broke up with me before I had the chance."

"But he didn't know you were going on the date to begin with?"

"I never got the chance to tell him, he broke up with me the next day."

Dean shook his head, "You two are a pair of idiots. You're blinder than me, and I'm actually blind!" Sam shoved at Dean. "Hey it's true! You need to talk to Gabriel about this."

"I doubt he'll listen to me." Sam looked down at his hands, twisting and untwisting his fingers.

"Then make him listen. Sammy you need to at least explain yourself. You're making a huge mistake if you don't even try." Sam sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"I just, I just don't know how." He wanted to burrow back under the covers, he wanted to sink back into his bed and sleep until he forgot about everything that had happened.

"You're not stupid Sammy, you'll figure it out. You always do." Dean patted Sam's leg before getting up. "I have to go, you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean left with a goodbye, leaving Sam wishing that it was true.

Sam didn't have to work for the next few days, although he wished he did. Just to get out of the cycle of self-pity he had gotten into. He almost called Jo or Ash up to see if he could take one of their shifts, but he was pretty sure that they had shifts with Gabriel, and he didn't want to see him just yet. He didn't want to have Gabriel shoot accusations at him, or just flat out ignore him.

So Sam stayed in his apartment, alone. On the first day he stayed in his pajamas and channel surfed, he ended up watching New York Minute, and once it was over he shut the TV off in horror. He would have nightmares about that movie for weeks, he almost reached for his phone to call Gabriel before he remembered.

The second day he found Dean outside his door holding a bag of takeout.

They spent the night listening to horrible and good music. From AC/DC to Kansas, Dean still believed that Kansas counted as a terrible band, even thought they were one of his favorites. Sam almost forgot again, but he remembered when Dean left for the night. It hit him like a punch to the gut, he didn't get any sleep that night.

The third day he gave up. Sam threw caution to the wind and left his apartment. He walked down the streets until he was outside Gabriel's apartment building, then he was walking up the stairs. Now he was knocking on the door.

What was he doing? This is not what sane people did. This is what love struck idiots in horrible movies did. This is not what Sam did, this was not calm rational Sam knocking on the door. This was not smart Sam waiting for an answer. This was stupid idiotic blind Sam doing this. Stupid Sam had smart Sam knocked out in a corner of his mind. Sam would turn around, Sam would stop acting like an idiot and just move on, and Sam would-

Gabriel opened the door. He was dumbstruck at the sight of Sam in front of his door, but he didn't stay that way for long. The mental gears began shifting again, clicking the cogs that connected his brain to his mouth back together.

"Why are you wearing bunny pajamas at my door?" Gabriel looked him up and down. "Or, here's a better one, why are you wearing matching bunny slippers at my door?"

Sam looked down at himself, in his haste he had walked out the door in what he had been wearing. Something he was beginning to regret.

"I uh, I was in a bit of a hurry." He wasn't blushing, he was not blushing, if he denied it enough it wasn't true.

"Now, I know you couldn't have been in that much of a hurry to see little ol' me." The words sounded like a joke, but Gabriel's tone and face made sure that Sam knew it wasn't.

"Gabe, you have to let me explain," he began.

"What's to explain, you found a gal you liked, you went out with the gal you liked, you just forgot to tell your boyfriend about said gal you like." Gabriel leaned against the door jamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You've got a few things wrong there." Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but Sam held his hand up to stop him. "Let me finish, please." Gabriel shut his mouth, nodding quickly for Sam to continue.

"A girl found a guy she liked, a girl asked out the guy she liked." Gabriel rolled his eyes; Sam went on quickly, trying to get it out before Gabriel tried to interrupt him again. "The girl didn't realize that the guy she liked was gay, the guy she liked didn't realize it was a date. The guy she liked is so incredibly sorry and wants his boyfriend to understand that." Sam waited for Gabriel to speak.

"And now the guy she liked is feeling incredibly embarrassed for standing out in the hallway in his bunny pajamas." Gabriel chuckled. He moved aside to let Sam through.

"Never say I'm not without mercy Sammy," he said as he shut the door. Sam stood standing in the hallway, waiting for Gabriel to move into the next room. "So, you really didn't know it was a date?" Gabriel asked, his face incredulous.

"I had no idea," Sam said solemnly. "I didn't even realize you had been flirting with me until Dean and Cas started dating, I thought it was just how you were."

Gabriel shook his head, "Honey, it is a good thing you're pretty, because sometimes you are just dumb as hell."

"I thought being dumb was part of my charm." This was going slightly better than Sam had thought it would go, he had thought it would end with Gabriel kicking him out on the streets hard enough to send his bunny slippers flying.

"No, it makes you look like one of those damn trophy wives." Gabriel was fighting to keep the smile from his face. "What really gets me, is how did she not realize you were gay? Did her gaydar malfunction?"

"Gaydar doesn't actually exist, you need to stop watching those trashy shows that talk about it."

"But I'm a sucker for the lively banter, banter like that doesn't happen in real life." Gabriel was full on smiling now, he was thinking about forgiving the man in the bunny pajama pants. "You know, I've been meaning to ask, what's with the pajamas?"

Sam sighed, "Dean asked Jo for help picking out a present one year for Christmas, she got these for Dean, he felt them and they were really soft so he got them. Now he asks me about them every time he comes over."

"And you can't lie and say you wear them? You have to actually wear them?" Gabriel picked at the material, they were soft, he'd give them that.

"I can't lie about a Christmas present! It'd be like spitting on his face!" Gabriel guffawed. "Okay, maybe I just didn't think about lying to him."

"I thought it might be that." Gabriel leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. They spent a quiet moment like that.

"So," Sam began. "Am I forgiven?"

"Almost, I'll think of something you can do to make up for the rest of it." Gabriel smirked as he dragged Sam farther into the apartment.

* * *

A/N

Okay, I tried really hard to drag out the semi drama stuff. But I just couldn't do it, it ended up being kinda bad, so I scrapped that idea and came up with this.

Enjoy the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

So this is a super short chapter, sorry about that... I tried to make it longer, but I kinda got it how I wanted it. So whoops about that.

**Warning: Poorly written sexy-times ahead**

* * *

They went slowly that night, starting out in the hallway with slow kisses that left Sam breathless. Gabriel smiled at each sound he brought out of Sam, from the quiet ones that he stopped halfway out of his mouth, to the loud ones, the ones that held Gabriel's name. Gabriel thought that those ones were his favorite, he memorized the sound of each and every one, saving them to bring out at a later date.

Sam dragged the clothes off of Gabriel, leaving them in the pile next to the bedroom door. Gabriel let out a huffed laughter as he pulled at the drawstring of Sam's bunny pajama pants. He made a mental note to tell Dean about Sam walking to his place with them. He didn't get much farther than thinking that before Sam reclaimed his mouth.

Sam kissed Gabriel like it was the only thing worth doing in the whole world, like it was all he needed in life. Gabriel kissed him back with just as much feeling, pouring everything he was into each kiss, he pulled back, nipping Sam's lip as he did so. He pulled Sam's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side where he had tossed the pajama pants. Soon they both had a pile of clothing on the floor. Gabriel pulled away from Sam to fumble in the drawer of his bedside table for lube and a condom.

He opened Sam up slowly, letting his fingers stretch until he found the spot that brought the sounds he loved from Sam. Scissoring them as Sam stretched around him. Sam crushed his lips to Gabriel's, pulling an 'mmmpphh' from him. Gabriel didn't appreciate Sam pulling an unsexy noise out of him at this time, but with kisses like that, well. Gabriel could let it slide this time.

Gabriel rolled the condom on, pushing into Sam, he reveled in the feel of tightness. He moved slowly at first, Sam begged him to go faster, as Gabriel hitched Sam's legs just a little higher, he thrust into Sam slowly, picking up speed with each one. Sam clenched around Gabriel, making him moan as skin met skin.

"Gabriel, fuck," Sam gasped. Gabriel claimed his mouth, not letting Sam get another coherent word in, there would be time for that later. Another thrust brought Sam farther away from that frame of mind. He moaned as Gabriel moved faster.

Gabriel pressed his mouth to Sam's jawline, whispering words he prayed that Sam wouldn't remember later. Words he almost wished that Sam would ask about. Sam clenched around him, bringing a moan from Gabriel's lips. Gabriel grasped Sam in his hand, he pumped his fist quickly, until Sam was coming in his hand, with Gabriel right behind him.

Gabriel rested his head against Sam's chest, he had to get up soon, but it could wait a few minutes.

"Sam, I'm sorry to say this, but I think your slippers are going to be traumatized after seeing us do the nasty." He felt Sam chuckle, just a low rumble in his chest. Sam got up, rolling Gabriel off his chest he walked into the bathroom. Sam cleaned up after them, he got back into bed right after, curling Gabriel up in his arms.

"I think my slippers have seen far worse than this," Sam murmured into Gabriel's hair.

"Oh really, why do you say that?" Gabriel kissed Sam's neck, making his way up it to his jaw.

"They spent three weeks in Dean's closet, if that's not the stuff of nightmares I don't know what is." Sam smiled at Gabriel, nudging him with his chin, he said. "So, I'm guessing I'm forgiven." Gabriel was silent, he had stopped the path he had been making along Sam's jaw.

"Gabe?" he sounded worried. "Gabe, c'mon, this isn't funny." Gabriel stayed silent. Sam sat up, glaring at a silently shaking Gabriel. "Gabe, so help me god I will kick you out of this bed." Gabriel held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you're forgiven. God Sam, only you would ask that after what we just did." Gabriel giggled, ignoring the glare Sam sent his way, Gabriel scooted closer to Sam. "Oh, you know you can't stay mad at me, I'm just so cute and cuddly." He grinned at Sam as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You are not cuddly," Sam groused. "You kick me in your sleep."

"How do you know it's in my sleep?"

"Because it usually happens when I have my shirt off, if you were awake you wouldn't be wasting time kicking me," Sam waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. "You'd do something much more fun than that."

"Damn right I would," Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's chest. "You know how I feel about you shirtless."

"So you're admitting that you were asleep?" Sam asked, he had a smile on the edge of his lips.

"If I must," Gabriel said solemnly.

"I'm going to tell Cas that you admitted I was right, he'll probably kneel at my feet and worship me." Sam smiled at the thought. Gabriel smacked his shoulder. "Hey! It's only true!"

"Just 'cause something is true doesn't mean it's nice, didn't Dean teach you anything?"

"Yes, he taught me to appreciate a good butt when I find one," Sam leered.

"Hardy har-har, oh Sammy, I don't know what I would do without you." Gabriel yawned, it set Sam yawning. They fell silent, just holding each other as they drifted towards sleep.

"Hey, Gabe, you still awake?" Sam asked. Gabriel hmm'd, Sam took it as a yes. "I have something to tell you."

"Then get on with it, I wanna sleep." Gabriel said, he kept his eyes shut. He could feel the air move as Sam huffed out a laugh.

"I just thought you should know something." Gabriel opened his eyes and glared at Sam.

"For the love of all that is holy, what?"

Sam smiled wide, "I thought you should know that I love you too." Gabriel blanched.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, but you said you were tired, you should go to sleep." Sam yawned and shut his eyes. A smiled played at the edges of his lips.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too."

Gabriel snuggled closer, resting his head against Sam's chest. Sam would wake up to find that Gabriel had stayed like that all night. He would stay like that for almost an hour afterwards, waiting for Gabriel to wake up or move. Sam would be happy to wait for him to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam closed the door to Gabriel's apartment softly. He had just gotten off of a long shift at the café and was tired. Admittedly it was quicker to just go back to his place and crash, but he had taken to just taking the extra time to walk to Gabriel's place.

Sam walked the short distance from the door to the couch where Gabriel sat reading Twilight. Flopping onto the couch with a sigh, he leaned back into the soft fabric. Gabriel picked his feet up and placed the on Sam's lap. A habit he had formed over the last few months. The first time he had did it Sam had jumped, almost knocking Gabriel's feet off and back onto the floor. He had since learned to just let Gabriel use him as a foot stool or a pillow, Sam didn't mind so much anyway.

"Please tell me you aren't really reading that," Sam said. He gave the book in Gabriel's hands a dirty look.

"I don't see what's so bad about it, it came highly recommended." Gabriel turned a page, refusing to look up at Sam.

"Who would recommend that?" It couldn't be anyone with actual taste, Sam thought.

"Becky, she said it was good."

"Becky, Becky Rosen?" Sam spluttered. Gabriel nodded. "You're reading a book _she _suggested?"

Gabriel finally looked up. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"She's crazy, that's what's wrong!"

"I think you're overreacting," Gabriel said, taking his feet out of Sam's lap he sat up straight. "She's a little weird, but I don't think it crosses the line into crazy."

"She gave me her phone number saying 'just in case it doesn't work out with Short Round.' Who even does that?" Gabriel's eyes grew wide.

"There is no way I'm the sidekick!" he exclaimed. "If you're Indiana Jones that makes me Willie, Cas or Dean is Short Round here."

"Is this all you're taking from this conversation?" Sam arched an eyebrow. "Because this isn't about movies references here, it's about an obsessive crazy that you are taking book recommendations from."

Gabriel waved a hand, dismissing Sam's worries. "Ah, she isn't all bad." He hefted the book up, showing the cover to Sam. "After all, she was right about Edward being dreamy."

"Becky aside, I'm surprised you like that book. It's not good at all." Sam took it out of Gabriel's hand, setting it on the armrest he pulled at Gabriel's hand until he rested in Sam's lap.

"It's a guilty pleasure book, Sam. Guilty pleasures get a free pass." He tried to reach around Sam to grab the book, but Sam blocked him, pushing forward so that Gabriel had to stretch his arm to just barely scrape the cover with his fingertips.

"Sam, if you don't let me go and let me read I will not be responsible for my actions," Gabriel said, still reaching for the book.

"I accept your terms, but what can you do to me that's so bad?" Sam twisted on the couch until Gabriel was on his back. Sam hovered over him, a smirk on his face.

"You do not want to start this, Sam," Gabriel growled.

"I thought I already started it." Sam smiled down at him. Gabriel reached up, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist he started running his hands down Sam's sides. Digging his fingers in Gabriel glared at the now laughing man on top of him.

"Stop, stop!" Sam said in between laughs. Gabriel just tickled him harder, moving his hands faster. Sam rolled off the couch onto the floor, dragging Gabriel with him. Gabriel didn't stop tickling him for a single second, sitting up and pinning Sam on the ground. Hands still digging into Sam's side.

"Say uncle," Gabriel said calmly, knocking aside one of Sam's hands when he tried to grab him. "Say it."

"Never!" huffed Sam. He tried turning over onto his side, but Gabriel had him pinned on his back.

"This can stop at any time, I just wanted to read about Bella and Edward's stupid romance. You were the one who started this. Now, say it!" He jabbed his fingers harder into Sam's flesh.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Gabriel immediately stopped, resting his hands on his thighs he sat up.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Gabriel smiled down at Sam, who was panting a little. His arms splayed across the floor.

"You fight dirty."

"No such thing as a fair fight, sweetheart." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's nose.

Sam scrunched his nose, "If you hadn't pinned me I would have destroyed you."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Gabriel got off of Sam, he sat back on the couch and picked Twilight back up. If there was a way to open a book obnoxiously Gabriel had found a way. He even licked his thumb to turn a page, something Sam had only seen done in movies.

Sam stayed on the floor for a little bit, staring up at the ceiling. Gabriel cleared his throat after a while. Sam looked over at him, Gabriel still had his nose in the book. Turning a page, he said, "I think you should move in with me."

"Wh-what?" Sam's mind went a complete blank. Did Gabriel just ask what he thought he had asked?

"I think you should move in with me, preferably before Cas moves all your things in here without you knowing about it." Sam sat up, Gabriel still hadn't looked up from his book through the entire exchange. His eyes weren't moving from their spot on the page, he was holding himself a bit to stiffly to be normal.

He was nervous.

He was afraid that Sam would say no, would say that it was too soon. That he actually was rethinking this entire relationship.

Sam grinned, "What, am I so addicting that you have to have me around all the time? Am I your special brand of heroin?"

Gabriel looked up with a shocked expression on his face. "You did not just quote Twilight at me."

"Answer the question, Gabe."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, you are addicting. You are my wonderful special brand of drugs." He grew serious. "So, what do you think?"

"I hope you didn't throw all those boxes you had away. We're gonna need them." Gabriel beamed at Sam's words.

"Lucky for you, I actually put them away in a safe space. We can start moving you in tomorrow." Sam knelt on the couch next to Gabriel.

"I can't wait," he said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

* * *

A/N

I bet you thought I forgot about this, didn't you? I could never forget these two, they refuse to be forgotten. Although they do allow being pushed aside for such things like, 'real life' and 'busy schedules' But they are always waiting in the wings.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

"Dude, this is a bad idea," Sam said as he glared at Gabriel.

"No it's not, Sammy. Now shut up, you're ruining my fun." Gabriel knelt to the ground, gently scratching at the puppy's ears as it wagged its tail.

"Have you ever had a pet before?" Sam asked. They stood in a small kitchen, puppies milled about Sam's feet. Sam hadn't expected today to end with Gabriel on the floor making cooing noises at the fluff ball in his hands.

The day had started out normally. With Sam waking up alone in the bed he now shared with Gabriel, the smell of coffee wafting into the room through the open door. Sam had not expected Gabriel to be the early riser that he was. But day after day, Sam would wake to Gabriel brewing coffee. Not that he minded it, while Gabriel refused to touch the machine where they both worked, something that Sam didn't blame him for, the machine was selective in who it would work for, Gabriel actually made great coffee.

Sam had gone into the kitchen to find a cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter. And a twitching Gabriel, fiddling with a corner of the newspaper while trying not to look like he was staring at Sam.

Sam got halfway through his cup before Gabriel finally broke down and spoke.

"How do you feel about dogs?" He was tearing at the corner now, he was smiling now, and Sam started to feel suspicious. This was not the way he thought this conversation would go.

"I feel about the same as anyone else does," Sam said as he got up for a refill.

"That tells me nothing, Sammy. Do you like them or not?"

"Sure I like them; I just haven't been around a whole lot of them." Sam watched Gabriel out of the corner of his eye. There could only be one way this conversation would end, and it would be with them using their day off for something other than sex.

"I have an idea to remedy that, a very good idea in fact." A smile spread across Gabriel's face, and Sam knew that it would be in his best interest to get dressed before Gabriel had a chance to make a bad decision.

"Define pet," Gabriel said, the puppy worked its way out of his hands. Running back into the pack of scrabbling and yipping clones of it.

"Something that if you didn't feed on a regular basis would die," Sam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache building, of course Gabriel would already have an idea of where to get a dog. And of course he would have already gotten the okay to visit and pick it out. The man was diabolical, Sam could only be thankful that Gabriel didn't use his powers for evil.

"Uh, that would be a no then," Gabriel said after some thought. Another puppy came over, not as fluffy as the last one. Its fur was brown with splotches of darker colors all over. It sat quietly in front of Sam, waiting for him to do something. Sam sighed, reaching down he picked it up. It immediately started licking his face.

Sam smiled as he pulled the dog away from his face. Gabriel smiled at him from his spot on the floor.

"Do you think we should get that one?" he asked. His voice smug as he watched the puppy try and reach Sam's face, Sam hand the puppy to Gabriel, it started to lick him as well.

"I think it's probably the best in the bunch."

Within the hour, Sam and Gabriel became the owners of a German Shepard mystery mix. The owner of the puppy's mother had just told them that her dog had had a 'midnight visitor' Gabriel had needed to go outside when she said that. Even Sam had trouble keeping his composure.

They sat on the couch, back in their apartment, watching the animal roam and investigate the place. Gabriel was tucked under Sam's arms, a cup of coffee in his hands, letting Sam steal sips every now and then.

"What are we going to name it?" Sam asked after a bit.

"You know, I didn't think that far ahead." Gabriel lifted his legs so that the puppy would be able to sniff that part of the floor.

"This was a bad idea," Sam grumbled.

"It would have been nice to know that earlier." Gabriel slurped at his coffee.

"How about Rover? And I did tell you, you just didn't listen."

"That's a terrible name. And you did not tell me, I would have remembered that." Gabriel shushed Sam when he opened his mouth to argue his point. "How about Cornelius?"

"No, I'm pretty sure this is a girl dog, and I will not have her getting made fun of because she has a boy's name." Sam smirked at Gabriel.

"Really? I thought we got a guy." Gabriel handed Sam his cup, he grabbed the dog and lifted it up. "Huh, well whaddya know, we got ourselves a princess."

"I told you so," Sam all but crowed.

"Yeah, yeah. We still gotta think of a name." Gabriel set their new pet down and leaned back on the couch.

"How about Spot?" Sam suggested.

"Are you going through a list of dog names?" Sam nodded, not meeting Gabriel's eyes. "That is so pathetically cute, but there is no way in hell I am letting princess be called anything as stupid as Fido."

"And princess isn't a stereotypical name for a dog?"

"It's not a name, it's a title passed down through the royal lines of canines," Gabriel sniffed. "Hey, I know! How about we name her Princess Consuela Banana Hammock, we could just call her Princess for short."

Sam was silent for a long moment before he burst into laughter. "You, you want to name her after a TV show character?" He trailed off into giggles.

"Yes, it's not like I'm trying to call her Matlock or anything, I just thought it was funny." Gabriel pouted.

Sam finally got his laughter under control. "I like it, nobody would expect it." He watched Princess Consuela Banana Hammock sniff at a bookshelf. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Of course it is," Gabriel agreed. "But the best ideas always start out as bad ones."

* * *

A/N

I've been thinking this chapter out in my head for days. The only reason I didn't get to write it was the fact that I was in a shack for three days. I'm still not over that. I don't think I ever will be.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't get stuck in shacks!


	11. Chapter 11

The hospital waiting room was hushed, quiet in the way it only ever was at two A.M. Sam sat in on the edge of one of the uncomfortable chairs. There was blood under his thumb nail, he had missed it while washing his hands and now it wouldn't come off no matter how he picked at it.

Sam had a dull ache, a faint ringing in his head, most likely from when he hit the window in the impact. His breath hitched, no, it was best not to think of that right now. Best just to stay calm and wait for news at this point, he would do no good if he panicked right now.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up, for one second thinking that it might have been his imagination playing tricks on him, and almost hoping that it was. But no, there was Dean, cane in one hand and the other gripping Castiel's shoulder. Face worried, he was frowning at the ground, tilting his ear towards the room at large, waiting for Sam to make some sort of reply.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said. Giving Castiel a small wave as he and Dean walked towards him.

When Castiel stopped Dean held out one hand, waiting for Sam to begin a routine that they had had for years. Sam sighed, He got up and grabbed Dean's hand, he placed it in the middle of his forehead, ready to get the inspection over with.

Dean's hands moved over Sam's face, making sure that everything was just where it was the last time Dean did this. Sam sucked in a breath when Dean put a little too much pressure on a bump, after that Dean's touch was even lighter than before. Sam's nose was tweaked by the end of it, a signal Dean had used for years to show that Sam had passed and was all right enough to explain what had happened.

"Sam, where is he? Is he all right?" Castiel asked. He was standing stock still and glancing at the nurse's station, where one lone nurse sat behind the counter. Sam was surprised he had waited this long for answers. He had to be aching to know what had happened, but he had waited for Dean to make sure that Sam was all right.

"I, I don't know. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." The answer burned Sam's tongue, he hated that he couldn't answer Castiel. He had been waiting for Castiel to arrive ever since the nurse had told him they couldn't tell him anything.

Dean shooed Castiel away. "Go on; make sure your brother is okay." Castiel murmured a quick thanks, gently squeezing Dean's shoulder he made his way to the nurse's station. Dean sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. "Okay, now what was the last movie I ever saw?"

"Dean, really? Is this the time for it?" Sam groaned, he sat back down next to Dean.

"Answer the question Sammy, I'm not convinced you're all right just yet." So Dean had only been convinced of Sam being better on the surface, he was still scared that he was hurting on the inside, he didn't trust the doctors that had looked him over and declared him fine, the very same doctors that had whisked Gabriel away behind the swinging doors.

Sam sighed. "The last movie you _saw _was the Little Mermaid. It was on a good day when your headaches weren't so bad. I made you sing Under The Sea with me." It had been a good day; their dad had spent most of it out of the house, and Dean had made Sam macaroni and cheese before sitting him down in front of the TV to watch cartoons. That was one of the last good days before Dean was hospitalized.

Dean chuckled. "Of all the movies that you could've chosen, and you went with that one."

They fell silent, Sam watching Castiel speak to the nurse. He seemed to be getting more and more agitated with every passing moment. Castiel didn't express worry like Sam and Dean, or even Gabriel did. When Castiel was worried, he would still, become an unmovable statue. Hovering over those he worried for. Sam had never seen Castiel stand so still. Not even when Dean tripped and fell, needing stitches over his left eyebrow, leaving a small scar as a reminder of the event.

And to think that this morning had started out just fine. Sam had woken earlier than usual. He and Gabriel were going to spend the day with Anna, Sam was finally going to be introduced to her as Gabriel's boyfriend. Something Gabriel had been avoiding, because once she knew, it would only be a matter of time before Luke and Michael would be told. And when Castiel had introduced Dean to them it had been just short of a disaster.

Castiel and Dean hadn't gone with them to visit Anna, Castiel had work, and Dean had been scarred enough by his last visit, when Luke had decided it would be fun to switch things around on him. Moving his cane farther away and switching his cup with something else. Sam didn't blame him for not wanting to go without Castiel acting as a buffer for him.

It had been nice, Gabriel had tried to convince Anna to start a game of charades, which she refused, stating simply that "You already owe me a lamp from the last game, let's not go about adding to it." They had instead played Monopoly. And Gabriel ended up breaking a lamp anyway, he seemed to be under the impression that if by the end of the game something wasn't broken that you had simply not played hard enough.

Anna had ushered them out the door at eleven. Calling after them to bring a lamp next time they visited.

Gabriel had started the drive home, leaving Sam to doze in the passenger seat. It was peaceful and quiet. That is until the car seemed to explode in screaming screeches and flying glass.

Sam had spent the first few moments just sitting there, bursts of light crossed his vision like fireworks on a darkened sky. Hearing came in soon after, the roaring buzz faded away until he could hear people yelling at him, asking if he was all right.

He wiped a hand across his forehead, pushing his hair back. His hand came away bloody.

The door opened with a lurch, and helpful hands reached across him to unbuckle him and pull him out. It was then that he remembered Gabriel, Gabriel who had been driving, Gabriel who had been silent and unmoving through the whole ordeal.

Gabriel who was slumped over and covered in blood.

Sam had been pulled away, carted off and taken to the waiting ambulance to the hospital. Where he had been taken care of, and then had waited for Dean and Castiel to show up.

Where he was now sitting, waiting, hoping for some good news.


End file.
